The Watchers
by VSBreeWest
Summary: Iris Hughes was raised to be a ruthless killer of evil, a Watcher. Her ability to read the thoughts of both human and creature alike gave her an edge in her dagger wielding battles. She had no time for men or romance. Until she met Luke Cross, another Watcher and cold as ice. Partnered and sent to San Francisco, CA after a higher demon, will they find their demon or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Every move was carefully calculated. The intense burn of ember lit the beast's eyes like beacons in the surrounding dark. A long, dripping with saliva tongue peeked from the creature's mouth as it eyed me from afar. I steadied my breathing, slowing my heart, and clutching my knife to my side. Not yet.

The beast growled, low and guttural as it sniffed at the air. It could sense the beading sweat on my brow. Despite my efforts to appear calm, my body was reacting to the electric air and its hungry, appraising eyes. The beast was sizing me up. Calculating each move in which it could easiest take me to the floor.

I was already one step ahead. With the swift flick on my wrist, I threw my first dagger straight into the beast's path. It dodged as I had expected it would. No sooner had it dodged the path of the first had I thrown the second to catch it midair. Letting out a high-pitched scream, the beast fell from its lunge, skidding amongst dirt and fallen branches; it crunched against fall leaves and dry grass until it finally rested. It's low moans filling the night's air with an eerie song.

I watched the deep glow of red fade from it's eyes and the steady puffs of haggard breath leave the beast's body in a slow descent into death.

It wasn't my first encounter with a beast as ill-witted as this one. Groods were not known for their intelligence. Rather, these creatures fed on the fears and flesh of unsuspecting, helpless creatures such as passing humans lost deep within this territory. They used their brute strength and mouths full of sharp fangs to bring down their victims. Not often did they have to follow through with a strategy to kill as the victims often were helpless and even less calculating as they.

I was not such a victim.

I pulled my favorite dagger from the lifeless Grood's body, wiping away the muck and fluid on the fur of the beast before sheathing it at my side. Crouching beside the lifeless body, I inspected it as I often would to see if its belly swelled with evidence of another unlucky soul. The belly was flat with death so I let a sigh escape before retrieving my other weapon of choice.

The wind blew stray hair across my face as I peered through the treetops to the moon glowing beyond. I was most at peace after a fight though I never welcomed creatures such as these within my territory.

I am a Watcher. Humanity has yet to discover the existence of evil within the world. I come from a very small selection of humans with traits and gifts in which aid in the protection of humanity. It has been my life's existence to watch over the very delicate balance of this world. I stay in the shadows and defeat those who seek to prey upon the innocent.

Walking along the pathway with only the sound of my light footsteps as my companion, I returned to base to report on my battle.

"Ah Iris," my master called from within the underground base. "I see you have run into some trouble while you were away."

"Don't I always?"

A smile accompanied a soft chuckle as he closed the large book atop the table he read from. It was sort of a bible for us Watchers. He walked toward me with a small smile and a pat to my shoulder.

"Yes, but you always return."

I felt the twist of my stomach. Not many of us were as seasoned as I. Our job as Watchers was a treacherous one and even the slightest of mistakes could mean your life. Master Yan was well into his seventies and wrinkled beyond his years most likely due to the nature of his job. He was the one to train me when I was brought here some twelve years ago at the age of ten. I had the gift of listening as he called it but those were just fancy words for reading thoughts and images both human and demon alike.

My gift was weakened the more I used it however, so I only used it when it would aid me in important times such as battle and investigation. It took me years to learn how to control it, and I was often scolded for peeking into Master Yan's head most of which was accidental.

"Has Vicky returned?"

"You just missed her," he said returning to the table. "She encountered a Grood outside of the western territory and went in search of more."

"Her too huh?"

His brow rose at my question. "You encountered a Grood as well Iris?"

"Yes, though it hadn't fed from what I gathered."

"Interesting," he said rubbing his peppered beard that grew a breath from his chin. "Their numbers are increasing."

"Do you think..." I trailed off. The last time we had increasing numbers of Groods which were often the hell's beasts and loyal companions to demons, it ended with five of us dead and hundreds of human lives.

"I suspect we should prepare for the worst," he said gazing at me seriously. "Our numbers are low and without adequate preparation, we could be in real trouble if we have a demon within this area."

"I could scout out the territory and see if I can't sense out his thoughts," I offered eagerly.

"It's too dangerous Iris and you know it. If the demon were to scent you out, you would be dead where you stood."

I crossed my arms tightly in front of me. "I am stronger now. I was only fifteen when we last had a demon in our territory."

"You are foolish if you believe yourself able to take a demon and its minion pets by yourself."

I lost my defiance at his scorning eyes. He was right of course. If it were a higher demon type, I wouldn't stand a fighting chance without a proper strategy.

Our compound and territory had ten Watchers as it was a smaller area just outside of Oregon running along the Washington border. Most of the Watchers trained in these mountains and were sent elsewhere by the council. California was especially overrun with evil types: vampires, incubus, flesh-eaters, and the occasional demon on vacation. The high pocket areas of the populace drew evil like a moth to a flame.

I was one of few that was dispatched to help train the new recruits in this long-standing compound. My ability to survive over the years has earned me a very good standing with the council but I was never interested in the bureaucracy of our group.

From young, I was taught to never make a deal with the devil. All of the ill-meaning would at some point try to make one as their understanding of my occupation would lead them to begging for their sin-filled lives.

I never failed to ignore their attempts at wooing me.

After taking no time at all to wash my body of dirt and grim and a quick change of clothing from my watch, I ransacked the refrigerator before heading back out. Dawn painted the gray sky with oranges and pinks that peeked from high trees bare from the whisper of winter.

I gazed at the beauty for seconds before pulling my car keys from my pocket and swinging them absently around my finger.

"Where you headed?"

I smiled as Vicky came bounding towards me. She was the closest thing I had to family as we had begun our training around the same time. Our long-standing rivalry and friendship was my only semblance of what others called a normal life.

I leaned up against the ancient mustang and eyed her thoughtfully. "I was just about to drive into town. Master Yan said you ran into a little trouble last night."

Vicky slid over the front of the car, throwing out her legs to dangle them over it as she came up beside my leaning form. "Yeah, so?"

"Find any more?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Only two others but what does it matter?"

I sighed heavily at her nonchalance. She was a deadly killer and quick on her feet with the ability to move objects with her mind but in the intellectual-add-two-and-two-and-get-four department, she lacked quite a bit.

"We think this may be the start of something," I said slowly. She watched me for minutes before smiling.

"Sounds like fun."

"No Vic, its not fun." I ran my fingers through my hair with another sigh escaping. "This could be bad. We have to be very careful. You need to make sure to spread word quickly to the others. Master Yan is sure to alert the council to the possibility."

"Alright, alright." She waved her hands about her in surrender. "You're the boss!"

"Thanks Vic. I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh hey," she stopped me as I was about to climb into the driver seat. Her slender form hugged between me and the car door. Long chestnut hair hung over her shoulders in ringlets. Her amber eyes blazed with soft spoken mirth. "I saw a new Watcher in town. He is one of the few high-profile types. Definitely handsome and with a cold stare and demeanor that will melt you on spot, ya know."

"Vic, you need to stop thinking about boys and do your job."

"He asked about you," she said with a smirk. "He said he'd be back by to discuss something with you about a case he's working on."

I saw her eyes watch me playfully. Vicky was always thinking about boys because she was a complete and unrivaled flirt within our ranks. In my experience though, relationships only complicated the job. I wasn't about to let my heart flutter when there were plenty of creatures out there that would expose it as a weakness.

"Does Master Yan know?"

"Master Yan this and Master Yan that. You know what Iris, you just need to let loose one of these days and let that naughty side I know you have in there come out to play for a little bit."

I climbed into the car and closed the door while rolling down the window to return her gaze.

"Some of us take what we do seriously."

"Yeah, and some of us are still very much in need of a good shag to spice up the hell hole we live in day after day." She laughed lightly before giving me a push to my shoulder. "Look Iris, you need to lighten up and uncurl that coil that is tightly wound up your ass You might find you actually enjoy the thrill of the flesh, ya know."

"No thanks," I said starting the car and waving through the window.

She yelled after me as I pulled out onto the gravel road.

"He's holed up at the Fredrick's Inn! Catch him when you're in town!"

When I pulled into the small grocery store after a twenty minute drive through winding roads down the mountainside, I was warming my arms from the chill of the morning. You would think after my years of patrolling in these parts the bite of the morning wouldn't affect me. Gooseflesh prickled against the cold as I strolled through the door.

"Well good morning little lady!" Boots, an old friend and informant for Master Yan, came from behind the counter to greet me as I entered. "You look tired as hell."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Boots."

He chuckled as he pulled a package from behind the counter and handed it to me. "My wife knitted Master Yan a sweater over the week before winter hits. Can you give it to the old man for me?"

I gave him a knowing look. His wife was always knitting or cooking something for Master Yan under the impression that he was my grandfather who took care of several homeless youth. It was certainly a good cover for the surrounding folk though most didn't travel to those parts.

"I'm sure Master Yan will be thrilled to have such a nice, new sweater before winter. Let me guess, she patterned it to help him look slimmer so he can stuff his face for the holidays?"

Boots laughed before continuing, "A gentleman was in here asking around about you little Iris. Says he has business with you. Looked to me like wasn't too happy about it either. Any way, he said he'll be staying at Fredrick's place in room five when you have time. Figured he was probably one of the council by the looks of him."

Intrigued, I rose my eyebrow at him. "What gave you that impression?"

"He wore the crest on his breast pocket, kid. That crest from my experience is only ever on damage control for the council. 'Course, I don't know too much since I'm not officially part of your circle but he did look someone important no less."

"Okay." I would have to see this guy for myself it seems. "Thanks Boots. Can I get the usual and pick it up later after I've visited this guy?"

"No problem. Oh by the way, he said his name was Luke Cross. Thought I would mention it since he already seems to know your name." Boots watched me carefully but soon smiled and gave a wink. "He was definitely a looker that one. Would have fallen for him myself if it weren't for the little wife at home."

"Oh come on, not you too Boots!" I was exasperated by all these flirts. Stalking from the store, I heard him chuckling as I left. The car had almost iced over by the time I came out. Damn it. I forgot to close the window again. Letting out a sigh, I pulled the door open and got into the seat that met me with the icy kiss of winter. Shit that's cold!

My ass was sure to be numb by the time I made it to Fredrick's. I cursed under my breath as I started the car and headed deeper into town. Residential areas popped left and right as I got deeper into the little town of Bemsworth. Recently discovered and populated, Bemsworth Ohio was not on any map in the state and was barely whispered of. Many folk that lived in these parts did it for the seclusion and privacy of the overgrowing population elsewhere.

I pulled up just outside of the weathering house that acted as the only hotel in town. The Fredrick family had started it some five years ago as more and more came to live in the small town. It was more like a bed and breakfast then a hotel though. Can't imagine anyone choosing the place over some hotel chain even at the cost. The white paint on the outside was chipping and in need of a touch up. The windows were fogged over with the cold of the morning.

I sauntered up to the front door and rang the bell. Though it served as an inn of sorts, it was still polite to ask for entry like you would at a normal household.

Anita Fredrick was a slight older woman with one bad eye but the smile of an angel. She answered the door wearing a flower pattern apron, dusted with flour I could only assume since she was both an early bird and a home baker proud of her various pies; concoctions she often told me came to her while she slept.

"Oh dear," she said with a chuckle as she stared, probably at the dark circles under my eyes. "You look like death child."

Seems to be the popular notion today. "Yeah well, I didn't sleep much last night Mrs. Fredrick."

"Oh you, Anita is fine. Mrs. Fredrick makes me feel like an old woman." She smiled a half inch more before letting me walk inside, hustling me over to the fireplace that danced with flames. I warmed my hands over it as she fetched her husband and while she was away upstairs, I turned my backside to it to warm my ice cold ass. Oh that's much better.

Fred Fredrick, and yes his parents did have a strange sense of humor, was a bulky man that stood at six foot one inches that often just had him missing the top of most of these old houses frames. He was just as nice as he was burly. I liked him just as much as I did Boots. He was good to us every time we came into town and had known me since I was brought here as a child.

"Little Iris," he said with a low chuckle. "What honors us with such an early morning visit?"

Ah, shall I be little for the rest of my life to these guys. I sighed and then put on my best smile.

"Heard you had an outsider come stay here. I believe a man that goes by the name Luke Cross?"

"Oh yep," Fred said with a curt nod of his head. "Interesting fellow that one. Cold, silent type but is he a looker!"

"So I've heard." Many, many times.

"Yes, he did mention something about wanting to speak with you." Fred turned towards the stairs and my gaze followed to a man descending them. He was taller than Fred by three inches which was hard to come by, but suited his lean, muscular shape beneath a skin-tight, black long-sleeved shirt and trousers just as black that met with polished, probably expensive loafers.

His face was something entirely different. A strong jaw accompanied a strong as steel gaze eyes that glinted in the dim firelight like icicles in the sun's rays. His skin was a tone darker than mine, though I was fair by all meaning of the word, and his hair a dark brown that only seemed to bring those icy-blue eyes to stand out more than they already did.

I was never once enamored with beauty though I was often told I wasn't too bad myself. Vanity, greed, lust...these all had a way of leading down the path of those creatures I hunted so I strayed as far from them as I could. However, Luke's eyes dazzled me like jewels to a thief.

Someone cleared their throat, and I was pulled away from my trance with a jerk of my head. Luke was standing just opposite of me with his hand outstretched and a steady, inquisitive gaze. No, can't touch. One of the few ways I read thoughts and minds of others was through touch. I hadn't exactly honed that control just yet so to avoid reading his thoughts without permission or my wanting to that is, I shook my head.

"Heard you've been asking around about me," I said with a smile. His eyes were still dazzling me as he pulled his hand away and nodded his head firmly.

"Could we speak more privately?" he said as both Anita and Fred hovered around us, staring with overwhelming curiosity.

"That would probably be wise. We can take my car."

When we stepped out of the Fredrick's place, I could hear the soft whispers of their disappointment. Wouldn't want anyone to overhear any crazy talk now would we. I was followed closely by Luke as I walked to the parked mustang. Oh my ruby red baby. I had worked hard to convince Master Yan that an old car was a mile better than any of these new models. He still doesn't believe it, but gave in just as well.

I looked up to see Luke gazing at the car. His face was impassive but something danced in his eyes that made me wished I could take a little peek at his thoughts. It was too risky however. He was a seasoned Watcher and could pick up on changes within the mind no doubt.

We slid into the car, and I put it into drive as I took the road back to the compound.

"Would you be needing to speak with Master Yan as well?"

"In time," Luke said shortly. "However my business with you is much more time sensitive. Have you been told by the council of my visit today?"

"Nope," I said as the road graveled out beneath us and we headed up the mountain.

"I assumed as much. I am working on a case that involves your skills to help obtain the individual."

All this jargon was making my head hurt. It all felt way too formal but he didn't strike me as the idle chit-chatter. He was serious about his job in which I highly respected. However, he was curt and unfeeling as he continued.

"I was told by the council that you would be an adequate partner for seeking him out."

Something tells me he wasn't too happy about this suggestion. I turned my head to look over to him. His face was still as ice cold as his eyes, and he sat with impeccable posture. Stiff much? Vicky's description of him floated into my thoughts, and before I could stop it, I giggled. Oh crap.

Luke turned to me with a curious brow. "I do not remember making a joke. Did you find something humorous in this unbelievably sensitive situation?"

"Sorry," I said coughing out the giggles that bubbled in my throat. "I haven't worked with a partner. I am more of a lone wolf."

"As I Misses Hughes," he said with a slight bite to his words. Definitely didn't like me much now.

"So who are we after or should I say what?"

"He's a higher demon living in San Francisco, California as of recently. He goes by the alias Ben Whitefield. We tracked his movements there for the last two weeks but we lost him somewhere in the past few days. Its not likely for him to disappear into thin air, but he has hidden from our most talented trackers and it is why I am coming to you now. If we do not find him, we fear he may start something that will end with hundreds of human lives."

Everything ended in tragedy. It was just how you looked at it. There was always one or two victims minimum in these types of cases, but most of the council viewed that as necessary loss to save hundreds. I bit back the anger in my belly. A necessary loss.

"Misses Hughes," I heard Luke say before I was drawn out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said rubbing my eyes and focusing on the road. "I just got back from a watch early this morning after tracking and killing a Grood."

He watched me silently for minutes before I heard him say more to himself than to me, "Sometimes I miss a good fight with a Grood."

It was the first time his cold exterior had opened to something other than a cold, calculating Watcher. His eyes seemed distant as we continued the drive in silence until I pulled into the the small parking patch just beside the hidden entrance. The house just a bit farther served as living quarters but I had an inkling Master Yan would be in the underground compound studying what he could for the upcoming events we had earlier discussed.

Luke stopped me with his words as I started to open my car door. "We need to leave today and I cannot give a time of your return."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Do you know Master Yan, Luke?" I climbed out of the car, calling to him as he did the same. I headed for the large tree where the staircase hid inside and pressed a notch that opened a passage. Luke was following behind as I started inside and downwards.

"I have known of him. I was not trained under him but I have heard a great deal about him throughout the years and about his protege."

"Protege..." I didn't know Master Yan had a protege. Why had I never heard of this?

"You, Misses Hughes."

I stopped and looking over my shoulder at him with a look of disbelief. There was no way I was Master Yan's protege. Don't you think the person in question would have an inkling of this. He shifted his head as if to say to keep going and with a hesitated reluctance to the burning questions at the surface of my thoughts, I continued downward.

We met Master Yan at the door. He was already expecting us it seems. He held a letter in his hand of which I caught brief stray thoughts.

_We will manage but do not be gone long. I have a foreboding, Iris._ My eyes went wide for a moment before I managed to keep the surprise from my face. It had been a long time since I had heard his inner voice. It echoed softly in my head. _Trust no one in the council. Luke Cross is the only one who can be trusted._

I looked over to Luke as his name echoed through my thoughts. His eyes were watching me and Master Yan with silent curiosity. Master Yan spoke out and took Luke's hand in a firm shake. I held back the laughter as Luke almost lost all his composure to the five foot two inches old man who shook with a fury in delight.

"Leon tells me a great deal about you Luke," he said smiling and still shaking Luke's hand avidly. I let a little laugh escape because Luke's eyes were wider than a deer's in headlights.

"Ah...is that so?"

"Yes, yes. He talks of you often. Of course, I can see why. My, my are you a handsome boy! What are you...twenty-nine now? Last I saw you you were merely five years old!" Luke looked as if he would shake right off his hinges. So he had been training since he was five years old? He must have abilities that surfaced early in life. I wondered what his abilities he might have before my thoughts were cut off by Master Yan continuing his overzealous monologue.

"You certainly have nice eyes and you're a big sort of man. You use to be skin and bone but most are at the age of five. You have the muscle tone of a body builder...outstanding physique. Of course, you need to be in this business. Never mind that. I have been told of everything from the council and gladly leave my most promising Watcher in your hands. Iris will make a fine partner. In only twelve years, her control of her gifts is almost without flaw as I'm sure you've gathered. She has also strengthened the time in which she can use them though that still needs some work." Master Yan finally released his hold on Luke's captured and certainly tortured hand. I know better than anyone that Master Yan is stronger than he looks.

I smiled as Luke almost jerked his hand away and clutched it at his side. I'm sure his insides are still shaking from the force of the old man's greeting. I headed upstairs as the two discussed the details and packed a few of my choice weapons and attire.

Changing quickly into my all leather, front buckled jacket and pants, I drew my hair back into a tight ponytail, hiding away the slight wave of my brunette locks. I too had blue eyes but not half as blue as Luke's. Mine were rimmed with a slight yellow coloration that would sometimes make them appear green. My skin was fair and freckled along my nose and cheekbones. I wasn't one for wearing make-up but despite my inner protest, I put on a little in face of my new, overly handsome partner.

Shit. I clutched the basin. This was not the time to think of my blue-eyed, stone-cold partner. After this mess was dealt with, we would go our separate ways, and I would return to my life of very little interaction with attractive men. It couldn't come soon enough.

As I threw the pack of my essentials over my shoulder and headed back downstairs, I met with slightly giddy Vicky on her way up.

"Ohmygod," she said stopping me short and holding onto both of my shoulders. "He's even more handsome than I remember. Those eyes...oh and that body. Did you see his ass? It must have been carved from stone!"

"Vic," I said evenly. "You really need to set priorities."

"Okay, so first his ass, then his eyes...then"

I groaned. "Nevermind you perv. I will be gone on a mission. I need you to look out for the place. We still don't know what is in the works out there. Call me if you sense anything troublesome."

"Aye aye captain!"

Not a single professional bone in her body this one. I gave her a short hug before returning downstairs. Luke was leaning against a wall, his arms drawn tightly to his chest, and his unwavering gaze caught mine just as I entered. A chill ran the length of my spine as his eyes captured mine from across the room. I shook it off and walked the distance to stand in front of him.

"Let's go."

He merely nodded before we headed back outside.

The seat belt light turned off overhead and the flight attendant's voice echoed that it was now safe to move about the cabin. I turned my gaze to the sea of earth beneath us. I hate planes. My ears hurt and the enclosed space with uncontrollable thinkers gave me a migraine; something about being fifty thousand feet above the ground and your fate in the hands of a stranger made their thoughts run rampant. I rubbed my temples as I chased away the pounding in my head.

Luke had said nothing the entire way to the airport and had only replied briefly when I inquired about what my part would be once we made it safely in San Francisco. Not much of a talker, but I had already gathered as much. I rubbed my clammy hands against my leather clad thighs. I should have dressed comfortably, but I never know when I'll need to be quick on my feet.

We had people everywhere so our weapons were safely stowed away in our carrier bags. Despite popular belief, creatures from hell did fly and even though they teleported just as easily, they preferred to keep up with their human facade.

Luke had barely moved. I wonder if he ever has bodily functions. In the time we had known each other, which wasn't very long of course, it certainly seemed he didn't. I turned in my seat as I tried to readjust sore limbs. Though the flight was short, I couldn't sleep in this pressurized box.

Luke had his head relaxed back against the headrest and his eyes closed. There was a gentleness to his face as he slept soundly. I guess he does sleep. I watched him though I knew better than to stare. He reminded me of the greek gods I had read in my studies of culture with is overall pristine features. His face almost seemed flawless and it looked soft to touch. I curled my fingers withholding the urge to run the pads of my fingertips across his angular jawline.

Damn it. I huffed as I turned towards the skyline again. I was drooling over him like some love-sick teenager. It was true that until now I had never spent such intimate time with a person of the opposite sex unless you count Master Yan and the few male Watchers we had come train at our complex. I never allowed myself to get close. It was too risky to allow my thoughts to wander. Despite all this, I was wandering to the way his big hands cradled the arm rest and his slightly angled neck that slowly descended to his large shoulders and extremely trimmed pectorals. My gaze couldn't help floundering downwards to his waistline before I once more caught myself and faced forward.

No more, Iris. Its too dangerous to let your eyes wander. This assignment will soon be over and we will both return to our places in the world never to lay our gaze upon each other again.

After we gathered our bags and headed towards the car rental place, I was caught by a stray thought that had me stopping and almost causing a pile up at the doors.

_Ben won't be pleased._

I turned my head and my gaze captured a slight man with bleached hair and wandering eyes. His hands were trembling as he clasped them at his chest.

_He'll eat me for breakfast._ _Too many of them in the town. Too many Watchers._

I started towards the man before I was pulled back by a strong grip.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to Luke and opened my mouth to speak before turning back. The man had disappeared.

"Shit," I huffed as I yanked my arm from his grasp. Not before I caught a stray thought however.

_She's going to complicate things with her inexperience._

"I am not the one complicating things!" I immediately regretted responding to his inner thought as his eyes narrowed on me.

"You read my thoughts again Misses Hughes, and you will indeed be complicating things."

Okay, bad form Iris. I licked my lips and calmed myself.

"They know we're here," I said under my breath. Luke started walking again, and I took to his side as I continued as nonchalantly as I could. "There was a man watching from over there when we arrived, and I think he is in cahoots with our buddy Ben."

"How are you sure?" Luke didn't falter in his stride, and so I did my best to keep pace with him. He was however looking about as I described the man and his thoughts.

"We will need to be very careful then," Luke finally said as we arrived at the car rental place. He quickly got our car and traveled the short distance to the hotel.

Upon our check-in, I found that we would be staying in one room. To say I was surprised would be putting it mildly.

"Why do we have to share a room?!" I held my anger at bay as Luke pulled out the key and unlocked the door to our room. He walked inside, and I followed despite my obvious anger. Once inside, I threw my luggage to the floor and stared him down even though he towered my five foot seven inches.

"We need to be alert at all hours," Luke said as he settled his things on one of the twin beds. "I cannot be worrying about your welfare in the midst of this investigation. I brought you along because I have use of your abilities. However, you are only here for that reason. You have no experience with tracking high-level demons, and you certainly have no idea how dangerous Ben Whitefield is when he is in a corner."

He had only doused my rage with gasoline. I rounded on him as he settled on the bed. Civility be damned! This guy was seriously underestimating me and pissing me off.

"I don't know how you do things in the council, Luke, but we Watchers work equally and as a team when we are partnered. I am not some tool you use when you see fit, and I am certainly no maiden in distress when the bad guys come out to play. I am a Watcher, same as you, and a damn good one. I have spent years training and building my endurance to fight these things, and I won't have you underestimating my abilities after only knowing me through a folder handed to you and a shitty one-and-a-half hour flight!"

I felt my rage simmer and his cool eyes regarded me at first with nothing but silent regard. Something began to stir within those icy blue depths, and my heart fluttered when a small upturn of the side of his mouth resulted after minutes of my challenging scrutiny.

"I might have underestimated you, I admit." There it was. His small smile almost stopped my heart, and my rage all but dissipated into nothing. If I thought he was beautiful before, nothing compared to how his face glowed when he smiled. Gathering my wits, I turned up my face before gathering up my things and settling them beside my bed. Calm down Iris. He's just some arrogant-two-faced council Watcher with no regard for anyone.

"So since you have so bluntly said you are being underestimated," Luke started as I kept my back to him. "What do you suppose our next move should be after our curious little friend from the airport slipped away from beneath our fingers?"

Retract my previous statement. He is a sarcastic and arrogant-two-faced council Watcher. I turned to him and faced his challenge with a smirk of my own.

"We hit the streets."

From the images I had briefly pulled from the bleached-hair minion earlier, he was a frequent visitor to this night club on south first street. I had dressed down in my best slut attire. We wouldn't need to fight hopefully and we needed to act the part to investigate tonight. I had a low-riding red top on that exposed my sizable cleavage, and a short skirt that hugged all parts of me. My heels were about three inches and I was sure to be regretting them at the end of the night.

Luke trailed behind me having decided on a silver top that hugged his torso like a glove and some faded denim jeans. To say I was doing my best to keep my eyes ahead would be an understatement. Damned eye candy! I couldn't risk being distracted tonight. I would need to be looking into as many minds as I could.

Luke had said hardly anything at all after our little battle of wits earlier. At least he hadn't questioned my suggestion and merely nodded his head in response. After a quick lunch and run to the store for my convincing slut disguise I now regrettably wore, we had to rush to get ready so there was really no time for talking afterward. He had seemed to quietly regard me and walk on ahead after I told him where we would be going. Just as well. I didn't need to be distracted with conversation.

"Hey sweet thang," a man stumbled his way towards me. "You look good enough to eat."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the night club 'Flash' which was already bustling with nightlife. I felt Luke close in behind as the man continued to do his best to follow after me.

"You wanna come play with me for a while baby?"

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when an arm snaked around my waist, and I was pulled tightly into a hard torso. Luke's low baritone sliced through the dark, seemingly to hiss with vehemence.

"She's taken. Scram."

The man's eyes went wide before he almost fell over himself to run away. Well that was kind of fun. I turned towards Luke who was still watching the man as he scurried off into the distance.

"Scum."

"Oh but I thought he seemed like such a nice fellow." I did my best to ignore that Luke's arm still hugged my waistline. The ripple of muscles when he had grabbed me almost sent me reeling back and swooning. He was certainly powerful no doubt, but I was starting to catch wayward thoughts.

_She went all out with the clothing. Scum. Can't seem to resist a little skin. She is so soft._

I pulled away while adjusting my clothing. Luke was watching me, and I could tell he had gathered my hearing his thoughts.

"Look," I said sliding a hand through my curls and feeling the brush of them as they settled back down over my shoulders. "I have a hard time not listening when you touch me so try not to. Unless you want me to hear what you are thinking...then by all means."

Luke stiffened and then turned, walking pointedly to the entrance of the night club. I guess not. Wishful thinking Iris? Damn it. The warmth of his touch still lingered at my side as I followed him.

The bouncer eyed me thoughtfully before unclasping the makeshift barrier to allow us in. I smiled at him and to keep up appearances, grabbed Luke's hand to drag him inside. "Come on sugar."

Luke immediately pulled his hand away as soon as we got inside. Probably to avoid my reading his thoughts. My hand missed his strong callused hold though, and I rubbed it absently as I looked about the room. The images from bleached-haired man's mind were still fresh within me. I caught sight of a room off to the right reserved for the VIPs and turned towards Luke.

"Hey, I think he comes here frequently and probably meets up with Ben over there." I had to stand on my tippy-toes to try to get at Luke's ear. The pounding of the beat and sway of bodies with all the intoxication of lust-filled thoughts was already beginning to way on me.

"Let's go." Luke grabbed my hand once more and pulled me off towards the VIP lounge.

_Just do as I say. I'm going to stun the guard at the entrance of the room and we'll slip inside without notice._

I nodded my head in understanding before we made our way in front of the overly large man standing with his arms crossed in front of him and a severe watch of our approach.

"VIP guests only beyond this point," he said roughly. Luke reached quickly for his arm and after a second, the large man dropped to the floor. Can't quite figure that one out. I quickly surveyed the thoughts around us but it seemed no one had seen us or had been too caught in their own circumstances to care to notice. I nodded again, and we slipped inside, closing the door behind us.

I concentrated as we entered the hall, filtering through the few rooms of thoughts.

_Her boobs feel real. I wonder if they are real. Nice job if they aren't._

I sighed as I continued listening.

_Damn old fart. Sleezy good for nothing pervert. I'll take him for everything he's got once he's drunk enough. Filthy hands and perverted touching ain't worth this two-bit..._

I trailed off from her thoughts as I reached the end room.

_He's not here. He's thirty-minutes late. He can't be late! They'll find me! I have to tell master! I have to tell Master Ben!_

Gotcha. I pulled Luke toward the end door and signaled he was inside. His eyes read me like a book as he nodded briefly before clasping my hand.

_Stay behind me. I don't think he's human. His energy is too dark to be human. Until we know for sure, I want you to hide behind me with your weapons drawn. I need him for information so I want to stun him first and have you go through his head before we silence him._

Luke's resonating voice in my head was firm and powerful. I could feel the electric pull of his consciousness as I tried my best to focus on his voice. Images were streaming through me as his body pulsed with electricity. He let go of my hand as another image of his eyes wandering my body while I walked ahead of him towards the club surfaced before.

I stood behind him, and he kicked the door in and off its hinges.

The man was a blur as electricity sent him flying into the wall. His body slithered downwards but he recovered quickly from his shock. An inhuman growl came from him as arms grew out of his sides and tore away the shirt. Claws sharp as knives and eyes that glowed green met us as the creature transformed.

I unsheathed the knife inside my thigh. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight tonight, just gather intelligence but I was sorely mistaken.

The being lunged for Luke but we both simultaneously dodged the attack. I pressed my hand to Luke's back and streamed in the creature's strategy into his head with both thoughts and images alike. I felt the pinpricks along my body at the transfer. I had only done this a dozen or so times and like previous, it took a great deal of energy to transfer the images.

Pulling back and arming myself with the dagger, I watched Luke flank the beast and pull out a long sword from beneath his shirt. Where was he hiding that thing in that skin tight outfit? My thoughts were cut short as I dodged a flying coffee table and a swipe of fanged fingers. Slicing out at the outstretched arm, I dismembered him of one of six arms.

"Little Watchers," it hissed. "You play with fire!"

I smirked, and Luke bounded toward the creature, cutting off another of its arms. A shrill scream filled the room, and I could feel the stream of thoughts from adjacent rooms as they fled. Well at least we won't have human casualties, but damage control is going to love this.

"Where is Ben Whitefield?" Luke asked calmly as he dodged another attack. This was my opening. Focusing my energy, I pulled at the creature's thoughts. A room came into view, then streets running along the building, and then I could see him like a ghost of the night.

Long flowing black hair that ran the length of his torso. Soft burning ember eyes and olive skin. A dangerous beauty. Ben Whitefield.

"Got him," I said quickly and with that Luke sent a pulse of pure electricity into the creature and decapitated him with one sound movement. The head flew and rolled a distance before sinking into the floor along with the body. Blood and slime taint the carpet. So gross.

Luke sheathed his blade and pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"It's Luke," he started to walk, and after a moment, I followed quickly behind him. "We're at 'Flash' on south first street. We had a run in and need damage control here quickly."

He ended the call and turned to me. "We're going back to the hotel."

"Let's head off this asshole tonight," I said roughly. My body was shaking with adrenaline. I did my best to calm my exterior but I was raring to go for a fight.

"Its too risky tonight," he said shortly before we made our way down the alley towards our rental.

"He'll be expecting us if we wait." I was losing my temper in face of his outward calm. We didn't want to give him time to run.

"Unlike what you are use to Hughes, we have to plan carefully. We got lucky tonight, but what if he wasn't the only one and what if he was setting a trap."

"How could he? I got it all from his head!" I had stopped and was seething as Luke came to a slow stop before turning towards me. His eyes were once more glimmering, and I could feel the electric pulse in the air.

"Don't be so ignorant to believe that Ben has no information on you or on any of us other Watchers. He is five hundred years old and we've been hunting him for close to twelve years. He's no easy catch and you are certainly in no condition tonight to be going headlong into battle. We need to plan. No more arguing Hughes." I was defeated but my pride held me in place. I was no foolish child but we would have the element of surprise only tonight. Still, I followed grudgingly and got into the car.

A part of me knew he was possibly right about the trap. It wasn't unheard of that I would get falsified images, but another part of me felt something was amiss with this entire thing. Master Yan's words were resounding in my head.

_Trust no one in the council. Luke Cross is the only one who can be trusted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When we arrived back at the hotel, Luke had said not another word to me. I was quietly raging at him. Arrogant two-faced bastard thinks his way is the only way. I wasn't about to bend over and do as he says but I also had less authority then he did and for that reason, I kept my mouth shut. Partnership my ass.

I quickly occupied the bathroom, taking a shower to wash off the slut, slime, and blood from me. After I showered, I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth before heading to my side of the room. Luke ignored me as he made to do the same.

I slid beneath the sheets realizing this was the first sleep I had in almost 24 hours. Despite my exhaustion, I was in a state of restlessness. Who couldn't I trust? Why had Master Yan said that or rather thought that at me?

Luke strode past my bed and onto his shirtless and my thoughts were cut short and quickly redirected. Was the man oblivious that I was a woman and that could be considered rude? He rested on top of the sheets with his sword at this side. His form was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the windows. His muscles tensed and then relaxed, rippling as he tried to reposition himself for comfort.

For fuck's sake, he was absolutely gorgeous and practically showing off in front of me. Bastard. I turned away, my tank top riding up and exposing my side. It was too hot to be all the way covered and so I swung a leg out and hugged the comforter.

_She sleeps like a kid._

Heard that asshole. I shook off my anger and readjusted the pillow, fluffing it and doing my best to ease into sleep. I could hear the soft breathing from the other side of the room and found I was having a hard time keeping my heart flutters in check.

_I should have just gone ahead and gotten two rooms._

Well that's a given you prick. I silently seethed as his thoughts became harder to ignore. I relaxed and soon felt the tumble of unconsciousness start to curl around me.

_Focus. Stop staring. It's too dangerous to get any closer._

I barely caught the stray thought before I succumbed to my exhaustion. What did he mean?

The sound of morning and the smell of coffee welcomed me as I opened my eyes. I could probably sleep another day and still be just barely relieving my exhaustion but I was sure Luke probably had a plan by now. Rising from the bed, after pulling my shirt down, I stood up and looked for the tall man of my thoughts. He must be in the shower.

I worried for a second. I had a lot of bad sleeping habits, and I was pretty sure Luke probably caught sight of one or two of them. No that's ridiculous. It doesn't matter. After we catch this demon, our acquaintance will be over, and I will be finally rid of all these confusing feelings. Lengthening my spine and standing taller, I made my way over to my bag and grabbed the clothes I would wear for today.

Luke was a moment behind me and exited the bathroom fully clad in a black t-shirt and denim jeans. He looked radiant in the light. Focus, Iris. Damn it!

"Morning," I said shortly before bounding towards the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

We entered the small cafe a block away from our hotel. Taking a table in the far corner with our two coffees and bagels, we settled in to start our planning.

"I spoke with the council this morning," Luke said as he took a sip from his mug. "They think it wise for us to do a little more digging before going after Ben. We're sure that he has many other partners and minions within this town and we would need to take them out first before we could even get close to where Ben is hiding out."

I don't trust the council especially after what Master Yan said but how to tread lightly on that with someone who reports to them.

"Have you ever wondered if there might be a mole within our ranks?"

Luke watched me warily before speaking. "Its impossible. We would have sniffed them out almost immediately. What are you suggesting?"

Very lightly. "Nothing in particular. In the recent years, it seems more demons are crossing over into our world and eluding us."

"They are hundreds of years old, Hughes and immortal. They have had a lot of time to learn from their mistakes and sharpen their skills." Luke was watching me as if I would sprout horns any minute. Obviously this was getting us no where.

"But that's all the more reason to suspect it possible they could infiltrate our ranks...our council." Easy Iris. You don't want to insult the only person you might be able to trust in the council.

Luke seemed to ponder my words for a few minutes. I felt the tight ball forming in my chest as he did. He is intelligent and calculating. Surely he would have started to suspect as much after all these years.

"I'll humor you and entertain the possibility," Luke's voice was ice to my ears. I could feel the electricity forming in the air around us. "What would you suggest we do to find the mole?"

"Well we would be walking on thin ice," I said almost silently under his heated gaze.

"Very thin ice."

"Master Yan said the council couldn't be trusted. Only you could be trusted." Well talk about showing all your cards in one standing. Of course, I've never been very good at hiding my hand.

Luke stopped moving and his face became stone. I kept out of his head for fear of what he might do if I were to peek but it was so tempting that I was creating crescent markings in my palms to maintain control. Suddenly, Luke was bending forward and his eyes were boring into me.

"Iris." His tone was deadly and his stare was penetrating even my well-controlled calm. His hand grabbed onto mine, and I had to withhold the gasp as images and thoughts came bounding inside me, almost drowning me in them. Years worth of thoughts and images. He had always been suspicious and for years upon years he had searched. It was deeper rooted than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh my god," I said after pulled away and going limp into the unforgiving wood of the chair.

"We can't talk here," Luke said gazing about. "Let's return to the hotel."

I could only nod as I continued to swim in images and thoughts he had flooded into my head. My legs were jelly as I made to stand, and before I fell, I was gathered up into Luke's strong arms.

"Too much I suppose."

"I'm fine," I said trying to push away. His hold on me tightened.

"You are not fine," he said with a deep sigh. Before I could protest, he gathered me up into a princess hold and walked us out of the cafe. Talk about embarrassing! My face was aflame, and I had to hid it in my hands. So much for appearing every bit of cool he was. Luke ignored me and walked with unhindered strides to the hotel.

"I can walk! Jesus Luke! Put me down!"

"Not until we're in our room," Luke said ignoring my struggle. Damn he was strong. I could barely budge in his hold. After years of training just to avoid being held down like this, I had failed in every form and silently surrendered as strange gazes followed us all the way to our room.

Luke put me down onto the bed gently before settling next to me. His face was its usual impassiveness but there was a hint of worry in his eyes as he gazed at me. His thoughts had overwhelmed me enough that my limbs were still recovering from their state of numbness.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell is going on," I said through my teeth. "Next time you want to flood me with images, make sure we're not in public."

"I apologize. I was not aware it would come all at once to you." Luke did look genuinely sorry so I let my anger pass and waited for him to explain.

"I have suspected for years," he said softly before meeting my gaze. "I heard of you first from Master Leon, and he had told me that you and Master Yan were the only others we could trust. Of course, I wasn't sure enough to come out with it as soon as we met. Your ability to read my thoughts had me unnerved that I would give away information to the wrong hands if I was not careful."

I was watching as his eyes danced with electricity. He must give off a charge whenever he lets his emotions take hold. It was the first time since the battle that I had seen his unguarded gaze.

"This is deep Iris. Deeper than you and I could ever imagine. In twelve years, I have only scratched the surface. Both Master Yan and Master Leon have been doing their own investigation but are limited due to the ties with the council. It was only a month ago that Master Leon came clean to me about his suspicions though I had already suspected as much before he did. It was why I ultimately sought you out."

I was enamored as his eyes held mine through his explanation. He must really trust me to be indulging so much.

"Its too dangerous to involve you further, but I have no other choice. I need you."

I stopped breathing at his words. His stare was unfaltering and sincere. It took my breath away. After two days with him, I was so deeply involved that pulling me away from it would be impossible and plenty painful.

"Why?" I found myself asking after I resumed breathing.

"Its a feeling," Luke said after a short while. Well talk about a let down. After all that build up, I was sure he'd say something like it was destiny or that we shared like abilities and goals. Nope...all this amounted to was a feeling.

"You flatter me." I couldn't help the sarcasm that spilled from my mouth.

"Iris," Luke said firmly. I regarded him silently. "You need to trust me."

"That's the problem." I let my breath escape.

"You can't?"

"No. I trust you so completely that it scares me."

Luke smiled and once more stole the breath from me. "That makes two of us."

Finally I could feel my legs again and moved them gingerly before tossing over the side of the bed and sitting just beside Luke. "So what does Ben Whitefield have to do with all of this?"

"I believe he is the leader in all this."

Silence grew between us as I fidgeted in my thoughts. Undertaking years of bureaucracy and a demon just as old was not something you could run right into with your guns blazing. Which reminded me...

"Why do you use swords? Don't all top members of the council's watch use a gun of some sort?"

Luke smirked and let out a low chuckle, "I can transfer my electric charge into the blade. Besides, I like the way it feels to slice into them."

"Aren't you poetic." I pulled the dagger from my sheath. "Though I can't exactly say I'm much different. I have always loved wielding my blades. However, I do use the occasional gun when I feel like daggers might prove pointless."

Luke's shoulder brushed with mine as he repositioned himself.

_Dagger wielding telepath. Sexy._

I smiled as we sat in silence. His thoughts echoing fainting through me. Guess Luke did have a sense of humor after all.

We were back on the streets, our footsteps echoing as we traveled through the dimly lit alley. Now that we were on the same page, I was much more willing to continue investigating before taking action. Ben Whitefield changed forms every few years to keep off the trackers. You could say that he used his bodies until they proved no longer useful. Luke had believed that after our run in with his little pet yesterday, Ben would be on the prowl for a new vessel. I agreed.

Finding Ben wasn't our goal tonight. In order for Ben to find a vessel, he would send out his most trusted to scout out an appropriate one. Thankfully, Ben liked his vessels like he liked his women, tall, dark, and beautiful or so Luke told me. Never imagined he had a sense of humor. Yes, he did say it with a straight face and no, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

The night was cold and our breath fogged out of our mouths as we briskly stalked towards our destination. The street, from our helpful bleached-and-limber victim had given me just before he was decapitated, was bare of life and of thoughts. Most of the houses on this street were unoccupied and run into the ground. Perfect place for a hiding demon no doubt.

I felt the chill run through me as soon as we approached the house. I could sense Groods around the complex and drew out my trusted daggers.

"Seven of them."

"He keeps the place heavily guarded," Luke said as he pressed a hand to my shoulder.

_Not tonight. We watch._

We crossed the street and climbed the fire escape to the rooftop. Hopefully we are far enough away nothing can sense us out. I could hear their thoughts a mile away, giving us time to flee if they did sense us.

"Awe, our first stake out," I smiled as we watched with our bodies pressed shoulder-to-shoulder together in case we needed to relay our information silently. "We should take something home to commemorate this occasion."

Luke scoffed but said nothing. His eyes never faltered from their gaze. The hour drew on with no activity as we watched for any signs of life. I could see the Groods sniffing about the grounds but keeping to the shadows. Lucky no one traveled this street. I would feel obligated to rescuing them if they were attacked.

_Another vessel. Why does he have to be so specific? I can't find someone with all of his requirements!_

I stiffened against the thought echoing through me. Bingo.

Turning to Luke, I gave him a slight nod before focusing my energy on the shadowed individual walking quietly alongside the street.

_He's just going to get rid of it as soon as they find him. It's like a broken record. I'm getting sick of this shit. He only gave me three days. Three days. Who the hell can do anything in only three days. Day two and I'm still coming up with nothing. Fuck. He should just change into whatever body I find and then be done with it._

The man stopped in front of the house guarded by the Groods. The group sniffed him out before returning to their posts. I tried to dig deeper into his mind, pulling up images of his day and his visited locations. Sifting through, I was able to gather enough about the specifications in which was needed for the vessel. He walked slowly into the house before his thoughts were cut off, and I felt a heaviness against my brow.

I swayed as the darkness blinded me and before I could catch myself, I slipped into darkness.

I could feel cold against my brow. It sounded like someone was talking to me but their voice sounded as if I was deep under water. I could feel the brush of fingertips against my cheek and the voice grew louder and more recognizable.

"Iris."

My eyes shot open and the greek god's face appeared before me. Icy-blue depths drowning in worry met mine.

"Luke?"

"Oh thank god,"he heaved a sigh. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know," I said as I tried to sit up. Luke helped me because it seemed I was still not strong enough for lifting my weight. "I remember reading his thoughts about a vessel and then when he walked into the house, his thoughts ceased, and I guess I lost consciousness."

"I feared this might happen. Seems I was right to think he had some sort of barrier spell up on the house. Good thing you were able to pull back."

"Pull back?"

"Iris, you left your body and entered his mind while you searched. You went limp against me just as he started up those steps. Did you not know it?"

"That's never happened to me before," I said thoughtfully. It actually scared me quite substantially to know I had.

"Your powers are growing and with practice, you'll be able to control not only the thoughts and images in their heads but their body and movements. Its as Master Yan said."

"Master Yan? When did he tell you this?" I couldn't help the disgust apparent on my face. Never once had Master Yan told me of this and yet he told Luke, a complete stranger.

"Just before we left and you were gathering your things." Luke didn't seem to pick up my growing anger. His jaw clenched as I touched his arm pulling his thoughts of their conversation.

"_She does not seem aware of it yet," a hazy image of Master Yan came into view. "However, she is getting stronger and her control is not yet there. Luke, I must ask that you watch over her. If her soul leaves her body and goes into another, it could be very dangerous without her ability to control it."_

"_Then wouldn't it be prudent to make her aware of it?"_

"_Not yet," Master Yan said while stroking his beard. "Once she becomes aware of it, she will do her best to learn to control it for her own use. However, she can severely deplete her energy by doing so without control and without my help. Until you can return, she is not to use it. Thus, you must subdue her if you ever notice this."_

"_I will do my best, master."_

"_Be sure that you do. Iris is much more powerful than anyone I have encountered and she will serve in the ultimate cause."_

Jerking backwards, my head connected with the headboard, and I let out a hiss in pain. I rubbed the tender spot on the back of my head before focusing on the still individual in front of me. Luke was staring at me without one inkling of emotion giving away his thoughts.

"I told you that you would complicate things if you read my thoughts without permission again," he said evenly. His voice was low and menacing. I pulled my legs to me and did my best to stare him down.

"I had every right to know," I said doing my best not to turn away from his powerful gaze.

"Iris, you need to trust me or we will never be able to accomplish what we need to in the future."

"I told you, I do trust you. I just needed to see if for myself." My was I stubborn. If it had been Vicky, I would have chastised her but seems I am more stubborn than I thought myself to be.

Luke moved closer and my eyes wandered to the exposed skin around his collarbone. He had beautiful skin and the intimacy of the moment started to stray my thoughts to things that I had so persistently ignored. His hand sunk in the mattress near my rear, and he leaned over to look at me silently. His eyes were truly magnificent even in the low lighting of this hotel room. I would have believed him a vampire by the power of his hold on me. It felt like his eyes were drawing me in; a incubus luring its prey with soft spoken promises.

"If you had given me the opportunity, I would have shown you myself. Instead, you did so without asking me first. Do you understand? Its dangerous and you are not fully in control of yourself in this weakened state." His voice was husky and it made my skin crawl. I felt my heart flutter dangerously in my chest as his face neared mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my gaping lips as he advanced an inch away until our noses about touched. His hair tickled my forehead as I absently licked my chapped lips.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Good." His voice ran through me. I did my best to steady my rampaging pulse but his nearness only made the flush gather in my cheeks. It was the closest I had been to a man. And what a man he was.

Luke pulled away, smirking with an arrogant flare. "You are too easy to rile up."

"What-" I growled becoming more aware of my flush and pounding heart than before.

"So innocent," he joked as he stood from the bed. "If that's all it takes to make you blush."

"Prick," I threw the nearest pillow at him, and he caught it deftly before smiling in triumph. I had him pegged for the socially awkward type but here he was teasing me for my lack of sexual knowledge. I pulled the sheet from myself and stood from the bed. I never backed down from a challenge. I wasn't about to start now.

He was still laughing when I walked the short distance between us. I pressed my hands to his chest and forced images of myself naked, bathing, and touching myself when I thought no one could hear my soft moans. His laughing was cut off and his eyes grew wider as I breathed heavily. In an instant, he pushed me from him and eyed me angrily.

"Why would you...what could you possibly..."

"Not so innocent now am I?" I strode away from him and perched on top of the bed. "Even I know what blue balls are and how one obtains them."

Luke gaped slightly at me before clenching his jaw and stalking to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Enjoy your cold shower!"

My senses tickled beneath the surface of sleep and my eyes shot open. I dodged the attack, rolling from the bed and grabbing a dagger from beneath the it. Luke was already stalling out two others as they ran at him. Night-crawlers, their multiple legs and glowing green with envy eyes, yearned for us. They would first strip you of your flesh and then they would savor your screams and they ate you alive. Usually night-crawlers were scarce in these parts but they made easy paid assassins and could crawl their way into the most secure of places. Which meant that Ben had found us and sent them after us. Too bad we weren't puppies with no sense of fight.

The centipede-like creature struck towards me, and I flipped out of its way before slicing a long opening down its front side. The high shrill of its call alerted the other two in which made a go for me. Luke was already slicing them and electrocuting their insides before they could reach me.

"Night-crawlers...you would think he would have a more creative idea for our death," I said walking over the now dissolving bodies. Guess we'd need damage control again and a new hotel.

"He certainly thought very little of our abilities which means he is still unsure of our ranking and who we are." Luke pulled out the cell phone from the bedside table and hit speed dial. Of course, he had damage control on speed dial.

As he spoke to them briefly about the incident, I gathered up my things and pulled on a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt. Considering I flooded Luke's mind with images of myself naked, I figured a brief show of lingerie would be no new thing. Modesty be damned. I did catch his stalled speech though when I pulled off my pajama top and followed it quickly with my bottoms.

"Yes, I understand. We'll leave town for a few days to keep him off the trail." Luke ended the call and then gathered his things quickly, hulling them over his shoulder.

"Leaving town?"

"Yes," he said curtly. "Ben is hot on our trail and if we stay, he'll figure out who we are. So we go back to your place for a few days and take him off our scent."

"Flying?"

"Is there any other way?"

I groaned and followed him out of the hotel. After checking out, Luke and I made our way to San Francisco International Airport after he had our flight arranged. Considering that we were suppose to be dead, Ben probably wouldn't follow up until the day afterward to make sure. Luke had damage control slip a few ideas into the surrounding staff about an untimely death of one of their rooms with a hoax story on how only bones were left afterward. A strange and peculiar occurrence. Unless Ben investigated it further, he would be put off our trail and we could resurface a few days later.

Boots greeted us as we came out of the terminal, his hand waving back and forth in a familiar way. I couldn't help the smile on my lips. He never changed and in the world of good versus evil, it was nice to have something that stayed ever unchanging.

"Hey Boots," I said as he hugged me close. Luke gave him a look before Boots took his hand and shook with polite vigor.

"Good to see you again Mister Cross."

"Luke is fine," he said as we walked to the parking lot. The old boot-leg truck had a fresh paint job but squealing brakes. Guess you can't win them all. Boots pulled out and headed back up the mountainside towards the compound.

"Master Yan was hoping that he could pick you up but he got new recruits in today and some of them are greener than green, if you know what I mean."

Luke gave me a look, and I merely smiled at him.

"Boots is an informant for the council and a personal friend to Master Yan."

"No special abilities like you kids, but I reckon I could get a punch or two in before they killed me. 'Course, I keep tabs on the travelers in these parts and make sure that I report any suspicious individuals to Master Yan. Its a pretty quiet area though and not too many of those kind take up house here. Figure not enough people to munch on out here."

"He's crude, but he's a good guy." I laughed as Luke merely shook his head. Boots looked over his shoulder at me with a sheepish grin before turning back to the road.

"So girly, I hear you are helping track one of them demons down in California." Luke looked over at me in disbelief, and I shrugged in response.

"You don't have to worry," I said trying to ease his nerves. His shoulders looked tense. "Boots has been working for Master Yan and the council for over twenty years. He's never let us down or let any of our secrets slip."

Luke still appeared apprehensive but settled down for the rest of the drive. When we arrived at the house just beside the hidden compound, I waved at Boots and told him I would be by later. Before I could get inside, Vicky was already running out of the house followed by a girl new to me and a man about my age, also entirely new to me.

"New recruits," she shrugged when I gave her a quizzical look. "Aren't they sweet?"

Luke walked passed her and inside. I sighed as she followed him with her eyes and then she was on me, her questions blazing.

"Did you do what we talked about?"

"Oh come on Vic, I just got back and we're in front of the house for christ sakes!" She watched me for a minute before smiling.

"Oh, what's this...you did do something you little minx!" She grabbed me by both my arms and then pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you! My little girl is growing up."

"For christ sakes! We're the same age and let go of me." I tried to pull away but she hugged onto me harder. The two recruits were trying to hold back their laughter but it was obvious that they were losing that battle. I sighed and rested my chin on her shoulder. Luke had come back after setting his stuff inside it seemed and was leaning against the doorway with a smirk at his lips. Prick.

Finally, Vicky pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed inside. Luke had already wiped that smirk on his face and replaced it with his usual indifference. Yeah, wouldn't want to locals to know that you are a big oaf of a man that likes to tease helpless women until their cheeks flush red. Minus the helpless.

Master Yan was in the kitchen with Tony, one of our other Watchers and designated chef. They were talking about spices to add when I walked into the kitchen.

Tony smiled at me brightly before turning back to his masterpiece. Nothing got in the way of his cooking. Master Yan was upon me with his trademark smile and a glint in his eyes.

"Luke tells me that you will only be staying a few days."

"Yeah, we have a large web to untangle out there." I settled on a bar stool near the counter. Tony was mumbling to himself as he was adding the spice and tasted the sauce on a spoon. Master Yan came to sit beside me. His hand rested on mine and his echoing voice filled my head.

_Get out of town. I have a feeling about these new recruits and we can't risk it. I suspect that you know more on your return, and we will have to discuss it at a later time. Trust Luke only. There are eyes watching everywhere._

I pushed my thoughts into his head all the while maintaining a gaze out the window.

_Okay but if you need back up, you contact me straight away and we'll come back out here. Something is in the air. Luke let me in on what Master Leon had suspected. I also seem to have gone into a body out in San Francisco when I was sifting through his memories._

Master Yan paused, his hand squeezing mine before he sighed.

_Then it is as I've feared. No matter. It isn't safe here so as soon as you can get out of town, do it. I will contact you as soon as I can. Now go._

I stood up and smiled at Tony as he continued mumbling. "Sorry Tony, looks like I have to head out. I just wanted to stop in."

"Okay Iris," he said his gaze still on his sauce. "I'll see you soon."

Laughing and then heading out to meet Luke in the loft, I grabbed his arm and pushed my conversation with Master Yan to him. After a few seconds, he nodded and grabbed his things. My ability had never been so useful but I was thankful as we made our way to the car. Vicky was hot on my heels.

"Heard you guys are going to be heading out," her smile said she was thinking all the wrong thoughts but I kept my thoughts to myself. Luke just gazed at her as we climbed into my ancient mustang.

"Take good care of her. She's all I got in this world," Vicky proclaimed melodramatically at him.

"Of course," he finally said. I had to bit my lip to tell the two of them to shut it. "I'll take very, very good care of her."

Didn't miss the mirth in those words, Luke. I glared at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Such a little...

"Oh I'm sure you will," Vicky said without missing a beat. Damn that girl. Oblivious in critical areas but observant in only the most annoying ones. "Have a nice day now!"

I pulled out of the drive and headed back down the mountainside. When we were clear of the compound, Luke turned to me.

"I could sense it there."

"Me too." It was very subtle but it was there. The slow electric air of evil lurking. Not to sound too overly dramatic, but you could taste it and a part of me worried for the others. I trusted Master Yan but something felt different about the energy, and I was sure he knew it.

"We will leave the state and find a hotel along the way." My hands clenched the steering wheel. I didn't want to leave the others behind and it almost killed me to do so. Luke was watching me as he always did but said nothing. I was lost to my thoughts as I drove well into the night.

The roadside motel was nothing to marvel at, but I had stayed in worst kept places. The room was without decoration, and I was pretty sure that the overhead stain in the ceiling was from bad plumbing but we would be only staying for the night. Luke set his bag onto the desk and eyed the singular bed before laying down on it.

"Sharing a bed? I thought we were just friends." His joke only received an exhausted glare from me as I too set my bag next to his. The clerk only had this one bedroom available. Hard to believe a place this run down was so popular but I guess when you have no other choice for miles and no reserves about sleeping with cockroaches, then this was as good as a Hilton.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk," I said as I settled next to him. After the last few days, sleep was the only thing on my mind. I could barely put up a fight. I was sure I would regret it in the morning and modesty would probably come as soon as the sun rose, but I was beaten from the day's drive and flight. My limbs were sore, and I would love to soak in a warm bath if I wasn't worried I would drown.

"I have an acquaintance in a town just fifty miles from here," Luke said as my eyes grew heavy. "We can stay with him for the remaining days and then head back down to San Francisco. It will give us a few days to come up with a plan."

"Mm-hm," I murmured as my eyes closed. I heard Luke grunt before the bed shifted and the light went off. The bed shifted again and the comforter was pulled out from beneath me. He covered my lax body before settling next to me.

I drifted off before I had a chance to feel embarrassed.

Strong arms held me tightly against a firm torso. The slow exhale of heat against my neck kept me from moving. I awoke before dawn feeling Luke pull me towards him and wrap around me. I had been too afraid to move in case it might wake him. For someone as guarded as he was, he certainly slept like he had nothing to fear.

My skin prickled as a hand smoothed over the skin of my stomach sliding up and underneath my top. My breath hitched as fingers drew dizzy circles over the flesh. I steeled myself against the tickling sensation. Biting my lip I tried to slide away only to hear a low chuckle from behind me.

"Ticklish?"

"Damn it Luke!" I drew away from him and turned my angry eyes on him. "If you're awake, say so."

"I was enjoying myself." Luke folded his arms behind his head and regarded me with a grin. His messy brunette locks and cool-blue eyes made him appear boyish with that grin. I almost lost all reason for my earlier anger. The white t-shirt he wore was drawn up slightly exposing a toned sliver of his belly that my eyes couldn't help but stray to. His soft-curving nose and full lips were next as I did my best to hold my glare.

"I bet you were," I finally said after taking in his finely curved jaw and perfectly smooth skin that was soft shade of beige. Shit. I was really starting to lose focus. I started to crawl out of the bed when my arm was jerked, and I fell backward back onto the mattress.

"Rest." His voice was firm but there was a gentleness to it as he held himself up on his side, resting his head on his hand. "Four hours of sleep is not enough, and we have time to kill."

"No, we have demons to kill." I corrected as I made to get up. He pushed me back to the bed with his other hand and then slid it along the length of my arm. I could feel the warmth leave a trail in its wake.

_You look cutest in the morning. Don't ruin it with opening your mouth._

"You ass-" I started before he cut me off with a finger.

"Honestly, you have such a foul mouth that I sometimes forget you are this twenty-something blue-eyed woman."

"I'm twenty-two and what does it matter? I'm not in the business of making nice with my mouth." Or with you.

"Hm," Luke said with a smirk. "Making nice with your mouth? I would like to see that."

"Are all men perverts or are you just a special breed?" I watched as his eyes danced with humor. He was such a different person in times like these. It would almost seem that first day with him was a figment of my imagination.

"Joking aside." And we were back to business. "Rest is vital to our job. We have to go right back into it when we head into San Francisco so its important to rest up as much as possible in these few days."

"Goodie," I said devoid of excitement. "More investigating I assume?"

"Yes," Luke said shortly. "I am only guessing he has found another vessel by now so we'll have to redirect our focus."

"More slut outfits?"

Luke was back to his grinning. "You read my mind."

"Nope, just guessed." I smiled but my thoughts were straying once more. He was awfully close, and the air was charged around him. I was starting to guess what it meant anytime there was charge around him. Maybe my bright idea to disregard the fact that there were no two-bedroom rooms available was starting to rear it's ugly head.

Luke caught my wandering eyes and his hand jerked me from my thoughts when it rested on the side of my face.

"If you stare like that, I'm going to start getting the wrong idea." Though it was obvious taunting, his eyes were serious. He leaned toward me, and I could feel the strong draw of those blue depths as our noses touched. It was only an instant later when I felt his mouth on mine and our hot breath mingling. His mouth moved against mine in a slow and deliberate way that left me breathless. A hot tongue plunged into mine, and I clung to him in attempts at withholding my moans.

It didn't. He had me moaning like a cat in heat as he passionately swept the whole of my mouth. I couldn't think or breathe but I could hear him breathing and him thinking and it was nearly my undoing.

He slid his leg between mine and pushed them apart before coming between them and pressing into me. My neck arched to keep contact with his mouth and deepening the kiss. I could feel the tight ball in my stomach and his heat between us. It was enough to drive me mad, but reality hit like a Mozart singing brick when my cell phone went off, pulling me out of my stupor. I scrambled from beneath him and grabbed the cell from my bag.

I could hear Luke groan and drop onto the bed.

"This is Iris."

"Iris," I could hear Master Yan's voice, and my chest felt tight. "Do not return to San Francisco. Do not take a call from the council. You or Luke are no longer safe. I'll contact you soon."

The phone buzzed at the other end. I turned towards Luke, my eyes glazed over. Master Yan had never sounded so desperate. Luke was staring at me, his breathing having slowed to normal.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me not to return to San Francisco and not to take a call from the council. He said we are no longer safe and he will contact me soon." Suddenly, the phone buzzed in my hands. The council's head office. I looked up from the phone to Luke.

"Give me the phone." I handed it over expecting him to take the call. Instead, Luke broke the phone in half and tossed it. He took out his cell phone and did the same before gathering up our things and turning to me. "We're leaving."

After paying for our stay and heading out, Luke was driving with his eyes steeled forward.

"Can we still stay with your acquaintance?" I had my doubts but he quickly quenched them.

"He is not part of the council or the Watchers. He is an old friend of my family's. Sort of like an uncle." Luke looked over to me with a soft smile. It was the first time I'd seen it, and I couldn't help but smiling in return.

"Do you think all of this has anything to do with Ben Whitefield?" I would bet my life it did. All of this was too coincidental to be chance. We could no longer trust anyone we knew aside from a handful already in on the possibility that the council was tainted and now we were having to go AWOL from the council.

"I would probably say he was one of the main contributors but there is someone else and until we know who, no one can be trusted. We will have to lay low for a little while until we can figure something out. In the meantime, we'll stay at Rick's estate and train ourselves for battle." Luke's eyes were determined, and the air was suddenly charged with is fury. We no longer had anyone to hold our hands. The only people we had was each other.


End file.
